Carrier Of Light
by Airman671
Summary: This is a revised story of "The Host" by the author k4k4sh1m0t0. Enjoy...


**"Carrier of Light"**

**Chapter 00: The story of my past  
**

* * *

Ten years ago

Year 2001…

An old woman sat outside on a porch right in front of a warm and cozy looking house. The woman looked out toward the ocean and night sky, the stars spark brightly as they shine down on the ocean floor, illuminating its cold color of blue. The old women suddenly heard the front door close softly, and then are followed with small light steps coming towards her.

The old woman glanced over her shoulder and was greeted by a young boy. "Grandma Hina, are you okay?" asked the boy standing, arms and hands tucked behind him. He stood shyly rocking back and forth. Hina only chuckled at the boy and gestured a hand at him to sit beside her.

"Everything is fine my dear." Hina replied as she watched the boy carefully sit himself down next to her. "Why are you out here, when everyone is inside?" the boy asked again now playing with his feet on the white sand. Hina looked at him placing a hand on the boy's head and just warmly smiled. "Would you like to hear a story from your dear grandmother?" she asked him. The boy looked at Hina a bit confused but then nodded slightly wanting to hear the story.

_**(Story Sequence)**_

_There were two young men who were raised by a Sun God. And their names were Oetillo who is the younger brother, and Krad who is the oldest. These two were complete opposites of each other, Oetillo known to being the most quiet and obedient brother; Krad as the rebellious and most arrogant. _

_One day, The Sun God decided to put a test by descending them both down to earth. The Sun God wanted to see how both of them would interact with life on earth by having them roam freely. _

_Both Oetillo and Krad were brought down into a large forest, and as their feet touched the ground Krad was the first to walk, then followed by Oetillo. "Brother please be careful, don't wonder off to far…" Oetillo said timidly trying to keep up with Krad. "Sorry little brother, but I can't have you holding me back, for you are just to slow" Krad said with a smirk on his face._

_Krad and Oetillo continued their venture through the forest with Krad taking the lead walking in a faster pace and Oetillo struggling to keep up with his brother. Their travel took them about another hour when Krad then suddenly stopped and spotted a cliff, his grin grew wider as he then started running making his way toward the cliff's edge._

_Upon reaching the edge of the cliff, Krad stood in awe as he witnessed the view before him. At the bottom of the cliff, stood a large city that is as wide as the sea. The sun's rays illuminated the city, making its presence shine brilliantly. _

_Oetillo, finally reaching his brother's side fell to his knees breathing heavily. "Brother! Do you see what I see?! It's magnificent!" Krad said to his brother in excitement as his arms spread wide, absorbing the city's brilliance. _

_After catching a few breaths Oetillo looked out towards the cliff only to also catch himself in awe from the city's presence. Oetillo was speechless and is so absorbed by the view that he didn't notice himself getting up to his feet._

"_I'll make this city mine, and mine alone!" Krad said selfishly as he reached out a hand and started grasping tightly as if the city were to fit into his hand. Oetillo noticed his brother's obsessiveness, "Brother you can't do that…Father wouldn't allow such a thing" he said to Krad, who then looked at him with a smirk. _

_"Humph! You are but just jealous little brother" Krad said as he huffed at Oetillo. As Krad was about to make his way down the cliff, Oetillo took hold of Krad's arm. "Brother! Please don't do anything that would make Father furious!" Oetillo said warning his older brother. _

_Annoyed by this, Krad turned around and without holding back went and kicked Oetillo on the stomach, and he flew and landed hard against a tree bark. "Don't-you-dare tell me what to do "little" brother, know your place!" Krad said with a hint of anger in his voice. _

_Oetillo slowly got up struggling on his knees, leaning on the bark behind him "I have to…tell Father about this…" Oetillo whispered to himself as he then brought up his hand. A small ball of light started to glow on his palm; he started to whisper at it relaying a message to The Sun God. _

_But before Oetillo was able to send the message, Krad grabbed him by the neck. "Oh no, little brother, now I can't just have you do such a thing" Krad said gripping Oetillo's neck tighter. _

_"…Transmission…completed…" Oetillo said giving a weak grin, the ball of light in his hand then vanished from sight. "You are…too late bro-" Oetillo couldn't finish, as he started to feel cold and for some reason he felt a sting to his chest. _

_He looked down to see two fingers impaled into his chest. "You disappoint me little brother, if only you would have stayed quiet…this wouldn't have happened to you." Krad said to Oetillo before tossing him off the edge of the cliff._

_(__**Story Sequence End)**_

"Granny, it's time for the kid to hit the bed" a voice called out from the front door, now half open with someone peeking out. "Oh! Haruka, is it that late already?" Hina said looking at Haruka as she chuckled.

The young boy gave a sad look toward Haruka "Aww…does it have to be now? And it's just getting to the good part…" He murmured to himself. Haruka felt a little bad, she really didn't want to spoil the fun for the boy."Sorry kid, but its mommy's orders and not mine…" she softly said and started to lightly scratch her cheek with a finger.

The young boy got up from the porch and before heading inside, he gave a warm and tight hug to Hina "Will you continue the story…next time you visit?" the boy asked in a hushed tone. Hina only smiled and nodded in agreement only to have the boy also smile.

He then made his way towards Haruka and also hugged her, this now got Haruka feeling a little embarrassed and just playfully ruffled the boy's hair. "Now off to bed you go..." said Haruka watching the kid go inside the house and closing the door behind him.

"Cute kid…" she murmured as she started to light a cigarette. "Then why not just have one? You ARE married aren't you?" Hina playfully said. Haruka kept quiet as she inhaled the tobacco, but a shade of pink was noticeable on her cheeks.

Hina chuckled to herself after seeing Haruka's reaction, and she then smiled and looked out toward the ocean once more. After a few moments Hina glanced over to a nearby tree "You can come out now my dear grandchild" she called out toward the tree.

A soft wind blew by the tree and a figure revealed itself from behind it. The figure then approached Hina and revealed itself to be a young woman. "Grandmother…" The woman only said clasping her hands together and presenting a short bow at Hina.

"Oh come now Kanako, you don't have to be so formal" Hina said giving a swatting gesture. Kanako only stood there expressionless, which gave both Hina and Haruka an exaggerated sweat on the side of their heads.

"Anyway…how are things in the area, anything suspicious?" Haruka asked inhaling the cigarette and exhaling shortly after. Kanako sighed and started to slowly relax herself, "everything…was quiet…nothing was out of the usual" She said as she approached closer to both Hina and Haruka.

Hina nodded satisfied and slowly got up dusting herself off, "Were you able to complete the barrier?" she asked Kanako while picking up a cane that was leaning by the porch from where she sat down, Kanako nodded in reply to her question.

Hina then began mouthing incantations and by raising her cane it started to shine, the area around the house suddenly started to engulf itself by an unknown energy from the cane.

The house now completely covered by energy Hina nodded once more and looked over to both of the women, "This should do the trick; the energy will cloak the boy's presence from unwanted visitors." She explained to both Haruka and Kanako.

She then gestured them that it was their time to leave, both women followed right behind her as they walked on leaving the house behind them.

**End of chapter  
**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
